


Come On, Guys! Seriously?!

by GertieCraign



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ellipsis Abuse, Family is Wonderful until They Aren't, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Ridiculously Obvious Foreplay that No One Else Wants to Witness, Roommates are Wonderful until They Aren't, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 06:16:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10565337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GertieCraign/pseuds/GertieCraign
Summary: Cas and Dean are really enjoying their new sexual relationship.Their lack of decorum is pissing Sam off.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This will likely end up part of a long fic. But it could be a year before that happens, so...here ya go. Enjoy. ;-)

It wasn’t their eagerness that annoyed Sam. He knew what it was like to be at the very beginning of a sexual relationship and not be able to get enough of each other - that phase of intense excitement that turned reasonable individuals into irresponsible, inconsiderate idiots who would eventually annoy everyone around them.

And it wasn’t the fact that his mother was also about to be subjected to an evening of uncomfortable weirdness, punctuated by undignified noises and the occasional exploding overhead light.

What bugged Sam was the absolutely shameless ways his brother and best friend went about alerting the whole world to the fact that they were about to bang each other. He watched them with open disgust from his chair in the library. He’d been able to hear them approaching from the moment Dean’s bedroom door opened and he glared at them as they exited the North corridor into the war room.

Cas was shirtless and barefoot and they were running. _Running_. The angel didn’t even have the decency to fly them both down to the dungeon. No - because _that_ would have been _tactful_. Instead, the two of them blew through the war room at nearly top speed, holding hands, heading for the nearest staircase that would lead them to the sub-level. On top of that, Dean was carrying a duffel packed full of - Sam didn’t want to try to guess what - and shouting, ‘Don’t come downstairs! You should put some music on or somethin’!’

It was enough to make Sam want to break out the spray paint, ward the corridor outside the dungeon, and lock the stairwells, so their obnoxious asses could just stay down there until they were good and sorry for acting like they didn’t have roommates.

  



End file.
